mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Hamill vs. Tito Ortiz
The first round began. Ortiz landed a high kick. He was attacking with kicks and punches. The crowd chanted Tito. Hamill blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Ortiz had a cut on the side of his head from something. The crowd chanted Hamill and Ortiz mixed. Four fifteen. Hamill caught a single to half-guard. He passed to side control and kneed the body. Ortiz turtled up. Ortiz stood landing a blocked high kick with four minutes. Three thirty-five. Ortiz had a mouse under his right eye. He landed a body kick and a blocked high kick. He landed an inside kick with three fifteen. Three minutes. Ortiz checked a leg kick nicely and landed another leg kick. The crowd chanted Hamill. Ortiz landed a nice jab. Hamill blocked another high kick. Two thirty-five. Ortiz was starting to look a little tired. Hamill landed a counter right hand. Ortiz landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Ortiz landed an inside kick. Ortiz blocked a high kick. One thirty-five. Ortiz landed a blocked spinning back fist of all things. One fifteen remaining. Ortiz landed a jab. Hamill landed a nice hard uppercut. One minute left as Ortiz landed an inside kick. Thirty-five as Hamill blocked a high kick. Ortiz was busted up. Fifteen as the crowd booed. Hamill landed a big right hand after the bell as the first round ended. Because he's deaf, remember? Ortiz said 'no problem'. Wow Ricco is still in Tito's corner. Hamill's corner wanted him to let his hands go. The second round began. Ortiz landed an inside kick. Hamill landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They're both throwing a lot. Ortiz partially blocked a high kick there. Ortiz landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Hamill landed a right hand. Hamill landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Ortiz stuffed a single. Ortiz landed a right hand himself. Ortiz kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Ortiz landed a low inside kick and a blocked high kick. Three fifteen as Hamill landed a left hook to the body. Ortiz answered. Three minutes. Ortiz landed a blocked knee leaping in. Hamill landed a leg kick with two thirty-five. Ortiz landed a big leg kick. Hamill got a big double to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Hamill landed a right hand. Hamill landed a right elbow. One thirty-five as Hamill landed a right elbow and dodged an armbar attempt. Hamill landed a left elbow and another and three left hands. One fifteen.. Hamill landed a short right elbow. One minute. Ortiz rolled towards a kneebar. Hamill had his back and then side control. The crowd went nuts. Hamill landed two right elbows, short but powerful. Thirty. Fifteen. Ortiz regained half-guard. The second round began. Hamill's corner thought he had the superior power and they wanted him to let the hands go. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hamill was aggressive early, landing a heavy left jab. Hamill landed a good left hook. Four thirty-five. Ortiz landed a big counter right hand. Four fifteen as Hamill blocked a body kick. Four minutes as Ortiz slightly landed a body kick. Hamill landed a double jab. Hamill landed a beautiful uppercht. Hamill blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hamill landed a jab and then an inside kick with three minutes. Hamill landed another double jab. He landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. The crowd was booing yet again for whatever reason. Hamill landed a jab. Two fifteen as Hamill blocked a slow high kick. Hamill stuffed a single easily. Two minutes remaining. One thirty-five as Ortiz ate an inside kick and landed one. Hamill got a big double to half-guard. He landed a left elbow and another. One fifteen. Hamill was grinding Ortiz's face with that elbow. He landed another. One minute. Hamill landed six or seven left hands. Three more and a big left elbow and another. Thirty-five. Hamill landed two short elbows and four or five big elft hands and a left elbow. Fifteen. Another pair of big left elbows. The third round ended. They stood and hugged, Ortiz raised Hamill's hand and walked off upset. Hamill had the unanimous decision.